Trench
Trench, known by his B1 battle droids as Admiral Trench or Head of State Trench, is a minor hero in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and one of the main heroes of the ''Star Wars: The Last of the Droids'' multi-media project. He is a male Harch and was seen as a very successful fleet admiral in the Separatist Armada during the Clone Wars era. Later on, Trench commanded the Ringo Vinda Space Station with his armada and drove the Galactic Republic away from capturing Ringo Vinda. In 19 BBY, all of the Separatist leaders were killed by Darth Vader, 2005 Grievous and Count Dooku died, Grievous Hero was missing, and all Battle droids were shut down. Trench and his T-series tactical droid TK-33 remained at the Space Station awaiting for Grievous's orders. After he couldn't contact the hero, he decided to go find what happened which started the first battle of The Last of the Droids. During the last month of 19 BBY, Trench became the Head of State of the New Confederacy of Independent Systems alongside his best friend Grievous, and got more supporters across the galaxy, like Arzenal and Rias Gremory's Peerage. Personality Trench is an admiral who holds no mercy or remorse toward his adversaries, which in turn makes him a terror to all those who came across him and his fleet. He is a military genius and his tactics and maneuvers on the battlefield made him responsible for the destruction of many Republic fleets in the Clone Wars. Two of his war trophies included the battle cruiser The Righteous and the frigate Swift Return. His genius was also evident in his method of hunting cloaked ships, which was recorded in a intelligence record, which was studied during the blockade of Christophsis by Admiral Yularen. Besides that, Trench is a nice person and gets along with his members well. Admiral Trench has a distinctive crest, resembling his face, emblazoned on all of his ships, landing crafts, and tanks. Having won many victories in war, Trench has developed an overconfident personality and prided himself on always being one step ahead of his opponents. However, this overconfidence led to his own demise in some cases. He stands 1.89 meters tall and wields 6 E-5 Blaster rifles and an electrostaff to protect himself. He can also brandish an electronet from one ofhis cybernetic arms to defend himself too, as shown in the Mission to Jedha, when he used the weapon against boarding Stormtroopers. History Ringo Vinda and the Separatist leaders were dead. ]] After the Battle of Ringo Vinda, Trench waited orders but no one responded. Trench later told his T-series tactical droid TK-33 to look up the records of what ship Dooku was on. After the Tactical Droid told him that Dooku died on the Invisible Hand, Trench had to find out who caused the problems and why possibly Count Dooku and the Separatist leaders were dead. Trench, 3 MagnaGuards, 1 MagnaGuard Leader, 2 B2 Super Battle Droids, 5 Commando Droids and 1 Commando Droid Captain went to a Maxillipede Shuttle to start their mission. An Commander Battle Droid told Trench his ship was ready and they took off to Coruscant. Infiltrating Coruscant When Trench was Infiltrating Coruscant, he told TK-33 to study on the new Imperial ships. After they landed, Trench gave orders to the Magna Guard Leader to ride on the Hyena Bombers and then attack the Stormtroopers guarding the Imperial Vault. After the battle was over, Trench stole over 10,000 Imperial Credits so they could build more Droid Warships and Battle Droids. A few Shock Troopers tried to stop Trench and the Magna Guards. The B2 Super Battle Droids tried to hold them off, until the Droid Bombers came back with the Maxillipede Shuttle. After OOM Pilot Droid 1 and OOM Pilot Droid 2 arrived, Trench and the droids left back to their Space Station. Prepared to leave to Fresia After Trench stole the credits, TK-33 studied all about the TIE Hunters and the ''Victory-''class Star Destroyers. Trench thought and then told TK-33 to prepare the ships for takeoff and find him a personal vessel. TK-33 radioed one of the ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers and a Tactical Droid Commander popped up on the hologram. Trench asked the Tactical Droid what he needed and he was awaiting orders. Trench and TK-33 went to the Providence-class carrier/destroyer as several CIS Landing Crafts were following them. Trench took command of the vessel while TK-33 and the Tactical Droid Commander commanded the Driver Battle Droids. Later, a lower Driver Battle Droid told Trench there was several ships coming out of hyperspace... 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda Protecting the Space Station Trench asked the Driver Battle Droid if the ships were Separatists or Imperial and the Driver Droid responded with Imperial. Trench watched as TIE Fighters, TIE Bombers, and TIE Hunters headed towards their blockade. Trench told TK-33 to launch some of their Droid Fighters to combat the TIEs in Starfighter Combat. ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer during the 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda.]] After the Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters launched to engage the TIEs the battle started. Trench later saw Starblazer ''headed their way with the ''Imperial-I ''class Star Destroyers while the ''Acclamator-''class assault cruisers held the Droid Fighters off. TK-33 warned Trench about the destroyers and Trench told them to pull their blockade back to the Space Station so they can destroy the Star Destroyers. Trench's tactic worked and Curtis moved his ''Imperial-I''s to chase Admiral Trench after he thought he and the Battle Droids were cowards. Then Trench told the Tactical Droid Commander to radio the OOM Commander of Ringo Vinda and tell the Space Station to prepare it's turbolaser turrets and Quad turbolasers. When Curtis arrived with his fleet of ''Imperial-Is, TK-33 asked Trench if they should fire but he told TK-33 to wait. Curtis fired and at his Carrier/Destroyer. Then Trench told TK-33 and his Driver Battle Droids to fire at'' ''Starblaze''r. The ''Recusant-''class light destroyers and the other ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer fired at the Star Destroyers with all their batteries. Trench overpowered ''Starblazer ''and then launched the rest of the fighters in his ship. The Space Station also launched several fighters to combat Dark Squadron as they were trying to bomb his Command Ship. Fighting ''Starblazer ''and Protecting the 2nd Bridge ''Starblazer ''moved into attack position and continued to fire at the ''Recusant-''class light destroyers. Trench moved his ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer one the left side of ''Starblazer. Trench then ordered his personal T-series tactical droid TK-33 to go in the Flak Room and prepare the Separatist Deck Cruiser Cannons. TK-33 left and the Tactical Droid Commander commanded with Trench. After all the Flak Guns were ready, Trench fired as the Imperials fired their SB-920 Heavy Cannons. Both Starblazer and Trench's Providence-''class carrier/destroyer were taking heavy damage. A squad of ''Hyena-''class bombers aided the destruction of ''Starblazer. Dreadnaught to invade Fresia.]] Later, Trench got a contact from the Super Tactical Droid in the 2nd Control Bridge of his Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. The Super Tactical Droid asked Trench if they could help him since they were aiming for their bridge. Trench agreed to help the Droid and then told his Driver Droids to fire at ''Starblazer. A Driver Battle Droid asked Trench why couldn't they just use the'' Hyena-''class bombers to bomb Starblazer. Trench yelled and told the Driver Droid they had to do this Ship-To-Ship Combat not Starfighter-To-Ship Combat. The Driver Droid took the orders and they continued to damage Starblazer. After fighting for awhile, Trench started to get back to the real mission which was going to find and build more droids. So he told TK-33 to prepare to head to Fresia. The same Driver Droid asked Trench if he was out of his mind, and Trench yelled no. Then [[Trench's Providence-class carrier/destroyer|Trench's Providence-''class carrier/destroyer]] went into hyperspace to Fresia. Invading Fresia During the Invasion of Fresia, Trench commanded his ''Providence-''class carrier while the Droid Gunships landed their troops inside the Fresian Market. The Droids attacked the Fresians when Trench told his T-series tactical droids, TK-33 and the Tactical Droid Commander to command his vessel while he went to face the Fresian ruling Fresia. Trench left in his Maxillipede Shuttle. Once landed, Trench had to break through the massive garrison of Fresian Soldiers. .]] He did with the B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids and marched his way through to the Fresian Capital while the Battle Droids continued to fight the soldiers. Trench and an Platoon of B1 Battle Droids killed the Fresian Guards that tried to kill them. They entered the Throne Room as they killed the last Fresian Guards. The Fresian King stopped his guards next to him from fighting as the B1s lined up in rows of 2 for Trench to walk and greet the king. After greeting and explaining his cause, the King agreed to join the holdout and help Trench destroy the Galactic Empire. Later, Trench explained the Battle Droids and warships to the king such as- ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers, ''Munificent-''class star frigates, ''Recusant-''class light destroyers, ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships, and powerful ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruisers. Then they started a faction called the New Confederacy of Independent Systems and the King would help Trench build Battle Droids and Warships for their cause. Scipio Later, as Trench was at Fresia, one of his B1 Battle Droids alerted Trench that the IGBC needed help. So Trench took his ''Providence-''class destroyer along with TK-33 and Tactical Droid Commander to Scipio to free it from the Galactic Empire subjugation. When Trench and his force arrived, several ''Hyena-''class bombers and ''Vulture-''class droid starfighters headed into Scipio to engage the Imperial forces. The Vulture Droids and the Hyena-class bombers bombarded the Stormtroopers and Trench's carrier/destroyer launched several C-9979 Landing Crafts to land Platoon of Battle Droids to free the Muuns. The B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, and Droidekas killed several Stormtroopers which forced Imperial Admiral Kassius Konstantine, holding the Muuns captive, to retreat. Trench later met the Core Five's leader, Clu Lesser and Trench explained the New Confederacy of Independent Systems to Lesser and he agreed to join their cause. Return to Ringo Vinda Trench then commanded the assault as he headed back to destroy the Galactic Empire once and for all. Gallery Relationships Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Confederacy Members Category:New Confederacy Leaders Category:New Confederacy Members